


天官賜福

by kim_mingvu



Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_mingvu/pseuds/kim_mingvu





	1. 第一章 天官賜福

這滿天神佛里，有一位著名的三界笑柄。

相傳八百年前，中原之地有一古國，名叫仙樂國。

仙樂古國，地大物博，民風和樂。國有四寶：美人如雲，彩樂華章，黃金珠寶。以及一位大名鼎鼎的太子殿下。

這位太子殿下，怎麼說呢，是一位奇男子。

王與后將他視為掌上明珠，寵愛有加，常驕傲道：「我兒將來必為明君，萬世流芳。」

然而，對於俗世的王權富貴，太子完全沒有興趣。

他有興趣的，用他常對自己說的一句話講，就是——

「我要拯救蒼生！」

太子少時一心修行，修行途中，有兩個廣為流傳的小故事。

第一個故事，發生在他十七歲時。

那一年，仙樂國舉行了一場盛大的上元祭天游。

雖然這一項傳統神事已荒廢了數百年，但依然可以從殘存古籍和前人口述中，遙想那是怎樣一樁普天同慶的盛事。

上元佳節，神武大街。大街兩側，人山人海。王公貴族在高樓上談笑；皇家武士雄風颯颯披甲開道；少女們翩翩起舞，雪白的手灑下漫天花雨，不知人與花孰更嬌美；金車中傳出悠揚的樂聲，在整座皇城的上空飄蕩。儀仗隊的最後，十六匹金轡白馬并行拉動著一座華台。

在這高高的華台之上的，便是萬眾矚目的悅神武者了。

祭天游中，悅神武者將戴一張黃金面具，身著華服，手持寶劍，扮演伏魔降妖的千年第一武神——神武大帝君吾。

一旦被選中為悅神武者，便是至高無上的榮耀，因此，挑選標準極為嚴格。這一年被選中的，就是太子殿下。舉國上下都相信，他一定會完成一場有史以來最精彩的悅神武。

可是，那一天，卻發生了一件意外。

在儀仗隊繞城的第三圈時，經過了一面十幾丈高的城牆。

當時，華台上的武神正要將妖魔一劍擊殺。

這是最激動人心的一幕，大街兩側沸騰了，城牆上方也洶湧了，人們爭先恐後探頭，掙扎著，推搡著。

這時，一名小兒從城樓上掉了下來。

尖叫連天。正當人們以為這名小兒即將血濺神武大街時，太子微微揚首，縱身一躍，接住了他。

人們只來得及看見一道飛鳥般的白影逆空而上，太子便已抱著那名小兒安然落地。黃金面具墜落，露出了面具后那張年輕俊美的臉龐。

下一刻，萬眾歡呼。

百姓們是興高采烈了，可皇家道場的國師們就頭疼了。

萬萬沒想到出了這麼大的差錯。

不祥啊，太不祥了！

華台繞皇城遊行的每一圈，都象徵著為國家祈求了一年的國泰民安，如今中斷了，那不是要招來災禍嗎！

國師們愁得發如雨下，思前想後，請來太子，委婉地表示，殿下您能不能面壁一個月以示悔過？不用真的面壁，只要意思一下就可以了。

太子微笑道：「不要。」

他是這麼說的：「救人又不是什麼壞事。上天又怎麼會因為我做了對的事情而降罪於我？」

呃……萬一上天就降罪了呢？

「那麼上天就錯了，對的為什麼要向錯的道歉？」

國師們無言以對。

這位太子殿下就是這樣一個人。

他從沒遇到過他做不到的事，也從未遇到過不愛他的人。他是人間正道，他是世界中心。

所以，雖然國師們心裏很痛苦：「你懂個屁！」

但不好多說，也不敢多說。反正殿下也不會聽的。

第二個故事，也發生在太子十七歲這年。

傳說，黃河之南有一座橋叫做一念橋，有一名鬼魂在這座橋上徘徊多年。 

這隻鬼魂十分恐怖：身穿殘甲，腳踏業火，遍身鮮血和刀槍利箭，每走一步就在身後留下血與火的足跡。每隔數年，它會在夜裡忽然現身，遊盪在橋頭，攔住行人問三個問題：「此間何地？」「此身何人？」「為之奈何？」

如果答得不對，就會被鬼魂一口吞噬。但是，誰也不知道正確的答案是什麼，所以數年下來，這隻鬼魂已經吞噬了無數行人。

太子云游途中聽說此事，找到了一念橋，夜夜守在橋頭，終於，在一夜遇到了作祟的鬼魂。

那鬼魂現身，果然如傳聞中一般陰森可怖。它開口問了太子第一個問題，太子笑著回答：「此間人間。」

鬼魂卻道：「此間無間。」

開門大吉，第一個問題就答錯了。

太子心想，反正三個問題都是要答錯的，何必等你問完？於是便亮了兵器，開打了。

這一戰打得天昏地暗。太子武藝高強，那鬼魂更是悍勇駭人。一人一鬼在橋上斗得是幾乎日月翻轉，最後，鬼魂終於敗下陣來。

鬼魂消失之後，太子在橋頭種下了一顆花樹。這時，一名道人路過，恰好看到他在此撒下一抔黃土，為它送行，問：「這是做什麼？」

太子就說了著名的八個字：「身在無間，心在桃源。」

道人聽了，微微一笑，化為一名身披白甲的神將，踏祥雲，挽長風，乘天光而去。太子這才知道，竟是恰好遇上了親身下凡來伏魔降妖的神武大帝。

諸天仙神們在他上元祭天游那一躍時便留意到了這名十分出色的悅神武者。這次一念橋頭一見后，有仙家問帝君：「您看這位太子殿下如何？」

帝君也答了八個字：「此子將來，不可限量。」

當晚，皇宮上方天生異象，風雨大作。

在電閃雷鳴之中，太子殿下飛升了。

但凡有人飛升，天界都會震一震。這位太子殿下一飛升，直接讓整個天界抖了三抖。

修成正果，太難太難。

要天賦、要修鍊、要機緣。一尊神的誕生，往往是漫漫百年路。

少年時便羽化登仙的天之驕子並不是沒有；窮盡一生苦修百年都盼不來一道天劫也大有人在；即便是等來了天劫，過不了這一關也要死了，不死也廢了；如恆河沙數般的，卻是終其一生都庸庸碌碌、找不到自己道路的懵懂凡人。

而這位太子殿下，無疑是上天的寵兒。他想要的，沒有得不到的；他想做的，沒有做不成的；他想飛升成神，就當真就在十七歲那年飛升成神了。

他原本就是民心所向，加上王與后思念愛子，下令為他在各地大力興修宮觀廟宇，開窟立像，萬民朝奉。信徒越多宮觀越多，壽元越長法力越強。於是，仙樂宮太子殿在短短几年之內風光無兩，鼎盛一時，達到了巔峰。

——直到三年之後，仙樂大亂。

大亂的起因是國主暴政，叛軍起義。可是，雖然人間已戰火四起，天界的神官們，也是不能隨意插手的。除非是妖魔鬼怪越界侵犯，否則該怎麼樣就怎麼樣。試想，人間處處是紛爭，人人均覺自己有理，要是誰都上去插一腳，今天你幫你故國撐腰，明天他幫他後裔報仇，豈非動不動就要神仙打架、日月無光？像太子殿下這種情況，就更必須避嫌了。

但他才不管。他對帝君道：「我要拯救蒼生。」

帝君坐擁千年神力，尚且不敢整天把這幾個字掛嘴上，聽到他這麼說，心情可想而知。但又拿他沒辦法，道：「你救不了所有人的。」

太子道：「我能。」

於是，他便義無反顧地下凡了。

仙樂人民自然是舉國歡慶。然而，古往今來的民間故事早就竭力地向人們闡述了一個真理：神仙私自下人間，絕對沒有好結果。

於是，戰火非但沒有平息，反而燒得更瘋狂。

也不是說太子殿下沒努力，可他還不如不努力。他越努力，戰況越是一塌糊塗，仙樂人被打得頭破血流，傷亡慘重，最後，一場瘟疫席捲了整座皇城，叛軍打入王宮，戰亂結束。

如果說仙樂本來還在苟延殘喘，那麼太子殿下就直接讓它斷了氣。

滅國后，人們終於突然發現了一件事：

原來，他們奉為天神的太子，根本沒有他們想象得那麼完美強大。

說難聽點，可不就是一個成事不足敗事有餘的廢物么？！

失去家園和家人的痛苦無處宣洩，滿身傷痛的百姓憤怒地湧入太子殿中，推倒了神像，燒毀了神殿。

八千宮觀，燒了七天七夜，燒得一乾二淨。

從那以後，一位守護平安的武神便消失了，而一位招來災禍的瘟神誕生了。

人們說你是神你就是神，說你是屎你就是屎，說你是什麼你就得是什麼。本來如此。

太子殿下無論如何也不能接受這個事實。他更不能接受的，是他要接受的懲罰：貶謫。

封禁法力，打落人間。

他從小就在萬千嬌寵中長大，從未受過人間疾苦。而這個懲罰，讓他從雲端墜落到了爛泥地。在這攤爛泥里，他第一次體會到了飢餓、貧窮、骯髒的滋味。也是第一次，做了此生從沒想過會由他去做  
的事：偷竊、打劫、破口大罵、自暴自棄。顏面盡失，自尊全無，要多難看有多難看，連最忠心的侍從都沒法接受他這種變化，選擇了離開。

「身在無間，心在桃源」這八個字，在仙樂各種石碑牌匾上刻得到處都是，若不是在戰亂後幾乎都被燒光了，讓太子殿下再看見，估計他第一個衝上去砸了。

說這句話的人已經親身證明了，當他自己身處無間時，也並不能心在桃源。

他登天快，墜地更快。神武道驚鴻一瞥，一念橋逢魔遇仙。彷彿還是昨天的事。但天界唏噓一陣，過去了也就過去了。

直到過了許多年，某日，天空一聲巨響。這位太子殿下，第二次飛升了。

古往今來，被貶謫的神官，不是一蹶不振，就是墮入鬼界，根本沒有幾位被打下去后還能有翻身之日的。第二次飛升，當之無愧，轟轟烈烈。

更轟轟烈烈的是，他飛升之後，一路衝進天界，拳打腳踢，大殺四方。於是，他只飛升了一炷香就又被打了下去。

一炷香。可以說是史上最迅猛也最短暫的飛升了。

如果說那第一次飛升，是一樁美談，這第二次飛升，就是一場鬧劇。

兩回下來，天界對這位太子滿滿的都是嫌棄之情。嫌棄之餘，還有幾分警惕。畢竟被貶一次就要死要活了，被貶兩次，豈不是要心魔大起報復蒼生？

誰知，這次被貶之後，他倒是沒入魔，也挺老實地在適應貶謫生活。什麼問題都沒有，唯一的問題就是……未免也太認真了。

有時，他街頭賣藝，吹拉彈唱樣樣精通，連胸口碎大石都不在話下，雖然早聽說這位太子殿下能歌善舞、多才多藝，但居然是用這樣的方式見識到的，真是令人心情複雜。有時，他則勤勤懇懇地收破爛。

諸天仙神震驚了。

事已至此，匪夷所思。以至於如今要是對誰說「你生個兒子是仙樂太子」，那可比罵對方斷子絕孫要惡毒得多了。

好歹也曾是位金枝玉葉的太子殿下，位列仙班的神官，混到這個地步，也是沒誰了。所謂的三界笑柄，便是這麼一回事。

笑過以後，有幾分多情的也許還會嘆：當初那位高高在上的天之驕子，真的徹底消失了。

神像倒塌，故國覆滅，一個信徒都沒有留下，逐漸被世人遺忘。於是，誰也不知道他流浪到那裡去了。

被貶一次已是奇恥大辱。被貶兩次，沒有任何人能再爬起來。

又過了許多年，突然有一天，天空又是一聲巨響。

天崩地裂，地動山搖。

長明燈戰慄，火光狂舞，神官們統統從自家金殿中驚醒了過來，奔走相問：這是哪位新貴飛升了？當真是好大的陣仗！

誰知，前腳才嘆了了不得啊了不得，後腳一看，滿天神佛都被劈了個遍。

你有完沒完！

那位著名奇葩、三界笑柄，傳說中的太子殿下，他他他——他媽的又飛升了！


	2. 第二章 破爛仙人三登仙京 1

「恭喜你，太子殿下。」

聞言，謝憐抬頭，未語先笑，道：「謝謝。不過，能不能問一下恭喜我什麼呢？」

靈文真君負手而立，道：「恭喜你摘得了本甲子『最盼望將其貶下凡間的神官』榜的第一名。」

謝憐道：「不管怎麼說，總歸是個第一名。但我想既然你恭喜我，那應該的確是有可喜之處的？」

靈文道：「有。本榜第一，可以得到一百功德。」

謝憐立刻道：「下次如果還有這樣的榜，請一定再捎上我。」

靈文道：「你知道第二名是誰嗎？」

謝憐想了想，道：「太難猜了。畢竟若論實力，我一人應當是可以包攬前三甲的。」

靈文道：「差不多了。沒有第二名。你一騎絕塵，望塵莫及。」

謝憐道：「這可真是不敢當。那上一甲子的第一名是誰？」

靈文道：「也沒有。因為這個榜是從今年，準確地來說，是從今天才開始設的。」

「咦，」謝憐一怔，道，「這麼說，這不會是專門為我設的一個榜吧。」

靈文道：「你也可以認為只是因為你恰好趕上了，就恰好奪魁了。」

謝憐笑眯眯地道：「好吧，這麼想的話，我會更高興一點。」

靈文繼續道：「你知道為什麼你會奪魁嗎？」

謝憐道：「眾望所歸。」

靈文道：「讓我告訴你原因。請看那個鍾。」

她抬手指去，謝憐回頭望去，所見極美，望到一片白玉宮觀，亭台樓閣，仙雲繚繞，流泉飛鳥。

但他看了半天，問：「你是不是指錯方向了？哪裡有鍾？」

靈文道：「沒指錯。就是那裡，看到了嗎？」

謝憐又認真看了，如實道：「沒看到。」

靈文道：「沒看到就對了。本來那裡是有個鍾的，但是你飛升的時候把它震掉了。」

「……」

「那鍾比你的年紀還大，卻是個好熱鬧的活潑性子，但凡有人飛升，它都會鳴幾下來捧場。你飛升那天震得它瘋了一樣狂響，根本停不下來，最後自己從鐘樓上掉下來了，這才消停。掉下來還砸著了  
一位路過的神官。」

謝憐道：「這……那現在好了沒？」

靈文：「沒好，還在修。」

謝憐：「我說的是被砸到的那位神官。」

靈文道：「砸的是一位武神，當場反手就把它劈成了兩半。再來。請看那邊那座金殿。看到了嗎？」

她又指，謝憐又望，望到一片渺渺雲霧中璀璨的琉璃金頂，道：「啊，這次看到了。」

靈文道：「看到了才不對。那裡本來什麼都沒有。」

「……」

「你飛升的時候，把好些位神官的金殿都給震得金柱傾倒、琉璃瓦碎，有的一時半會兒修不好了，便只好臨時搭幾座新的湊合了。」

「責任在我？」

「責任在你。」

「唔……」謝憐確認了一下，「我是不是剛上來就把很多神官都得罪了？」

靈文道：「如果你能挽回的話，也許不會。」

「那我要怎麼樣才能挽回呢？」

「好說。八百八十八萬功德。」

謝憐又笑了。

靈文道：「當然，我知道，十分之一你都是拿不出來的。」

謝憐坦誠地道：「怎麼說呢，雖然很不好意思，但你就是要萬分之一，我也是拿不出來的。」

凡間信徒的信仰化為神官的法力，而他們的每一份香火與供奉，則被稱為「功德」。

笑完了，謝憐嚴肅地問：「你願不願意現在把我一腳從這裏踢下去，再給我八百八十八萬功德。」

靈文道：「我是個文神。你要人踢也該找個武神。踢得重一些，給得多一些。」

長嘆一聲，謝憐道：「容我再想一想怎麼辦罷。」

靈文拍了拍他肩膀，道：「莫慌，車到山前必有路。」

謝憐道：「我是，船到橋頭自然沉。」

若是在八百年前仙樂宮最鼎盛的時期，八百八十八萬功德又有何難，太子殿下揮出去眼睛都不眨一下。但今時不同昔日，他在凡間的宮觀早就燒得一間都不剩。沒有信徒，沒有香火，沒有供奉。

不消說了。反正就是沒有，沒有，什麼都沒有！

一個人蹲在仙京大街邊頭痛了半天，他才忽然想起來，他飛升快三天了，還沒進上天庭的通靈陣，方才忘了問口令是什麼了。

上天庭的神官們聯合設了一套陣法，可以令神識在陣法內即時通靈傳音，飛升之後必須要進陣。但需要知道口令，神識才能搜到特定的通靈陣。謝憐上次入陣已經是八百年前的事了，壓根不記得口令是什麼了，他神識放出去搜了一通，看著一個陣有點像，胡亂進去了。甫一入陣便被四面八方湧來的狂呼沖得東倒西歪：

「開盤下注買定離手，來賭這次我們太子殿下到底能堅持多久才會再下去！」

「我賭一年！」

「一年太長了，上次才一炷香，這次三天吧。押三天三天！」

「別啊蠢貨！三天都快過去了你行不行啊？！」

……謝憐默默退了出來。

錯了。肯定不是這個。

上天庭內都是坐鎮一方的大神官，個個家喻戶曉日理萬機，而且，因為都是正經八百飛升登天的天官，自持身份，通常都較為矜持，言語行事往往都端著一派架子。也就只有他第一次飛升時由於太過  
激動，把通靈陣里每一位神官都抓來打了招呼，無比認真又無比詳盡地將自己從頭到腳地介紹了一遍。

他退出之後又是一通亂搜，又胡亂進了一個。這次進去，謝憐心下一松，心道：「這麼安靜，多半就這個了。」

這時，只聽一個聲音輕輕地道：「太子殿下這是又回來了？」

這聲音乍聽十分舒服，語音輕柔，語氣斯文。可細聽便會發覺，嗓子冷淡得很，情緒也冷淡得很，倒讓那輕柔變得有些像不懷好意了。

謝憐本來只想按規矩入陣，默默潛伏著就好，但既然人家已經找他說話了，總不能裝聾作啞。而且，上天庭內居然還有神官願意主動跟他這個瘟神說話，他還是非常高興的。於是，他很快答道：「是啊！大家好，我又回來了。」

他哪裡知道，這一問一答后，凡是此刻正在通靈陣內的神官們，統統豎起了耳朵。

那位神官慢條斯理地道：「太子殿下這次飛升，真是好大的陣仗啊。」

上天庭中，可謂是帝王將相遍地走，英雄豪傑如水流。

欲成仙神，必先成人傑。人間建功立業者或是有大才之人，本來就有更大的飛升機會。因此，毫不誇張地說，什麼國主公主皇子將軍，在這裏根本不是什麼稀罕物。誰還不是天之驕子怎麼地了？大家彼此之間客氣客氣，便陛下殿下、將軍大人、幫主盟主的亂叫，怎麼恭維怎麼叫。可這位神官這兩句下來，就不是那麼對味兒了。

雖然他左一個太子殿下，右一個太子殿下，卻教人感覺不到他有半分敬意，反倒像是在拿針戳人。通靈陣內還有其他幾位神官也是貨真價實的太子殿下，都被他這麼幾聲喊得簡直背後發毛，渾身不快。謝憐已聽出對方來意不善，但也不想爭個高下，心想我跑，笑道：「還好。」那位神官卻不給他機會跑，不冷不熱地道：「太子殿下么，是還好。不過，我的運氣就比較不好了。」

突然，謝憐聽到了從靈文那邊傳來的一道密語。

她只說了一個字：「鍾。」

謝憐瞬間明白了。

原來這就是那位被鍾砸了的武神！

既然如此，那人家生氣也不是沒理由的。謝憐向來十分善於道歉，立刻道：「鍾的事我聽說了，真是萬分抱歉，對不住了。」

對方哼了一聲，品不出來什麼意思。

天界里名頭響亮的武神有許多位，其中不少都是在謝憐之後飛升的新貴。光聽聲音，謝憐說不準這是哪位，可道歉總不能連人家名字都不知道，於是，他又追問了一句：「請問閣下怎麼稱呼？」  
此言一出，對面沉默了。

不光對面沉默了，整個通靈陣都凝固了一般，一股死氣撲面而來。

那邊靈文又給他傳音：「殿下，雖然我覺得你應該不會說了這麼半天都沒認出來，但我還是想提醒一下你。那是玄真。」

謝憐道：「玄真？」

他卡了須臾，這才反應過來，略為震驚地傳音回去：「這是慕情？」

玄真將軍，乃是坐鎮西南方的武神，坐擁七千宮觀，在人間可謂是聲名顯赫。

而這位玄真將軍，本名叫做慕情，在八百年前，曾是侍立在仙樂宮太子殿座下的一名副將。

靈文也很震驚：「你不會真的沒認出來吧。」

謝憐道：「真的沒認出來。他以前跟我說話又不是這個樣子的。而且上次我跟他見面是什麼時候我已經完全記不清了，不是五百年就是六百年，我連他長什麼樣都快不記得了，怎麼可能還聽得出他的聲音。」

通靈陣內依然沉默。慕情一聲不吭。而其他神官們則是一邊假裝自己沒在聽，一邊瘋狂地等待著他們中的誰快點繼續接話。

要說這兩位，也是比較尷尬。個中曲折傳了這麼多年，大家早都知道得七七八八了。當年謝憐貴為仙樂太子，修行於皇極觀。這皇極觀，乃是仙樂國的皇家道場，擇徒標準嚴格。慕情貧民出身，父親是一名被斬首的罪人，這樣的人是根本沒資格進皇極觀的，所以他只能當雜役，在觀中是給太子殿下打掃道房、端茶送水的。謝憐看他刻苦努力，便請求國師破例收他為徒。太子殿下金口玉言，慕情這才得以入觀修行，與太子一同修行。而飛升之後，謝憐也點了他的將，帶著他一齊登了仙京。

但是，在仙樂滅國，謝憐被貶下凡后，慕情並沒有追隨於他。不但沒有追隨，甚至連一句話都沒為他說過。反正太子沒了，他便自由了，找了個洞天福地發奮苦修，不出幾年，渡了天劫，自己飛升了。

當初是一個在天一個在地，如今也是一個在天一個在地，只不過，兩人境地徹底掉了個個兒就是了。

這頭，靈文道：「他很生氣。」

謝憐道：「我猜也是。」

靈文道：「我去說點別的吧，你快趁機走了。」

謝憐道：「不用了吧，假裝什麼事都沒發生不就行了。」

靈文道：「不用嗎？我看著你們都尷尬。」

謝憐道：「還好啊！」

謝憐這個人，什麼都可以，就是死不可以；什麼都不多，臉一定丟得多。比這尷尬多少倍的事他都干過，心裏當真覺得還好。誰知萬事不能先說好，他剛說了一句「還好」，便聽一個聲音咆哮道：  
「誰他媽拆了我的金殿？！滾出來！」

這一聲怒吼，聽得陣內諸天仙神們頭皮都要炸開了。

雖然肚子里已是江湖翻滾，但還是個個屏息凝神，一聲不吭地等著聽謝憐要怎麼回這一句喝罵。哪料到，沒有最精彩，只有更精彩，謝憐還沒開口，慕情先出聲了。  
他就笑了兩聲：「呵呵。」

來人冷冷地道：「你拆的？行，等著。」

慕情淡淡地道：「我可沒說是我，你別含血噴人。」

對方道：「那你笑什麼？你有病？」

慕情道：「無他，你說的話好笑罷了。拆你金殿的人現在就在通靈陣里，你自己問吧。」

事情到了這個地步，謝憐無論如何都不好意思就這樣跑了。

他乾咳一聲，道：「是我。對不起。」

他一出聲，後來的這位也沉默了。

耳邊，靈文又傳音來了：「殿下，那是南陽。」

謝憐道：「這個我認出來了。但是他好像沒認出我。」

靈文道：「不。他只是在凡間遊盪得比較多，回仙京比較少，不知道你又飛升了而已。」

南陽真君，乃是坐鎮東南方的武神，坐擁近八千宮觀，極受民間百姓的愛戴。

而他本名風信，在八百年前，乃是仙樂宮太子殿座下第一神將。

風信其人，忠心耿耿，從謝憐十四歲時便是他的侍衛，隨太子一齊長大，一齊登天，一齊被貶，一齊流放。可惜卻沒一齊熬過這八百年，最後終是，不歡而散，分道揚鑣，再也不見。


	3. 第三章 破爛仙人三登仙京 2

昔年的主上淪為無香火無宮觀無信徒的三無笑柄，兩名座下侍從卻都渡了天劫，飛升為坐鎮一方的大武神，這般境況，任誰也沒法不多想。如果要謝憐在風信和慕情中選究竟哪一個更讓他尷尬，他會說「都還好啊！」但如果讓旁人來選，他們是更想看謝憐和風信互毆，還是更想看謝憐和慕情互毆，那大家就各有口味了。畢竟都有充足的互毆理由，難分高下。

所以，風信那邊許久無人應答，竟是一句不接，直接隱了，大家都十分失望。謝憐則收了個尾，再打自己幾大板，道：「我也沒料到會鬧成這樣，非是存心，給諸位添麻煩了。」

慕情涼颼颼地道：「哦，那還真是太巧了。」

好巧，謝憐也覺得真是太巧了，怎麼會剛好砸了慕情，又拆了風信，教旁人來看，簡直就像是他在蓄意報復。可事實如此，他就是那種，在一千杯酒里選一杯下毒、無論怎麼選都絕對會選到毒酒的人。但人家心裏怎麼想，你也沒辦法，謝憐也只能道：「各位的金殿和其他損失我會儘力補救，還望能給我一點時間。」

雖說是用拂塵尾巴想也知道，慕情肯定還想繼續吹涼風，但畢竟他的金殿又沒受損，砸到他的鍾還被他劈了，再咄咄逼人就顯得難看了，有失身份，於是，他也隱了不語。謝憐一看，爛攤子都自己走了，便趕緊的也跑了。

他尚是認認真真地在思索該上拿去弄來這八百八十八萬功德，第二日，靈文便請他去了一趟靈文寶殿。

靈文是司人事的神官，掌人事亨通、平步青雲，整座寶殿從地面到穹頂堆滿了公文和捲軸，那景象十分震撼，使人驚恐萬狀。謝憐一路走來，每個從靈文殿出來的神官都托著過人高的公文，面無人色，不是一臉崩潰就是一臉麻木。進了大殿，靈文轉身，開門見山：「殿下，帝君有事相求，你可願助他一臂之力？」

天界有許多位真君、元君，但能稱帝君的，只有一位。這位若是想做什麼事，那可是從來用不著求別人的。因此，謝憐怔了怔，才道：「何事？」

靈文遞給他一隻捲軸，道：「近來北方有一批大信徒頻頻祈福，想來很不太平。」

所謂大信徒，一般指三類人：第一類，有錢人，出錢燒香做法事、修建宮觀廟宇；第二類，能向旁人宣法講道的傳道者；第三類，身心徹底貫徹信念者。其中以第一類最多，越是有錢人越是敬畏神鬼之事，而天底下有錢人如過江之鯽；第三類最少，因為如果真能做到這一步，那麼這個人境界一定很高，離飛升也不遠了。這裏所說的，明顯就是第一類人。

靈文道：「帝君目下顧不上北方，若你願意代替他去一趟，屆時無論這批大信徒還願時供奉功德幾何，盡數奉於你壇上。你看如何？」

謝憐雙手接過捲軸，道：「多謝。」

這分明是君吾在幫他的忙，卻反過來問他願不願意幫自己的忙，謝憐哪裡看不出來，但也找不到更能表達心中所思的言辭來代替這二字了。靈文道：「我只負責辦事，要謝便等帝君回來你再自己向他道謝吧。對了，你可需要我給你借什麼法寶？」

謝憐道：「不必了。便是給了我法寶，我下去就沒法力了，也不能用啊。」

謝憐被打下去兩次，法力盡失。在天界還好說，天界乃諸天仙宮薈萃之地，靈氣充沛，源源不絕，信手拈來便可化為己用，一旦回到人間，那他可就傻了，要想鬥法，只能湊合著找人借點來用，多有不便。

靈文思忖片刻，道：「那最好還是借幾名武官來助你一臂之力。」

現任的武神們不是不認識自己就是不待見自己，這點謝憐還是清楚的，他道：「也不必了。你借不來人的。」

靈文卻自有考量，道：「我且試試。」

試不試都沒差，謝憐既不贊同也不反對，由她去試。於是，靈文便進了通靈陣，朗聲道：「諸位，帝君北方有要務，急需用人。哪位武神殿下能從殿里撥兩名武官過來？」

話音剛落，慕情的聲音就輕飄飄地冒了出來：「聽說帝君現下不在北方，怕是給太子殿下借的吧。」

謝憐心想：「你是一天到晚都守在通靈陣里嗎……」

靈文跟他想到一塊兒去了，心中直想把妨礙她辦事的慕情一巴掌拍出陣外，口上笑道：「玄真，我這兩天怎麼老是在陣里看到你，看來最近你是偷得浮生半日閑了？恭喜恭喜。」

慕情淡淡地道：「手傷了，在養傷。」

諸位神官心道：「你那手往日劈山斷海也不在話下，劈個傻鍾還能怎麼你了？」

靈文本想先騙兩個過來幹活再說，豈止慕情一猜便知，偏生還說出來，這下肯定找不著人了。果然，半晌無人影響，謝憐也不覺有甚，對她道：「你看，我說過借不來人的。」

靈文道：「玄真要是沒說話，可以借到的。」

謝憐笑道：「你那話說得猶抱琵琶半遮面，霧裡看花美三分，人家以為是給帝君辦事，當然叫得來，但若來了發現是跟我共事，只怕要鬧了，又如何能同心協力。我反正一個人慣了，也沒見缺胳膊少  
腿，就這樣吧。有勞你了，我這便去了。」

靈文也無法了，一拱手，道：「好罷。預祝殿下此去一帆風順。天官賜福。」

謝憐回道：「百無禁忌！」揮揮手，瀟洒離去。

三日後，人間，北方。

大路邊有一間茶點小鋪，鋪面不大，夥計簡單，但貴在景好。有山有水，有人有城。都有，不多；不多，正好。身在景中，若是在此相逢，必成妙憶。店中茶博士清閑極了，沒客時，便搬張凳子坐在門口，看山看水，看人看城，看得樂呵呵，看到遠遠路上走來了一名白衣道人，滿身風塵，彷彿走了很久。行得近了，與小店擦肩而過，忽然定住，又慢吞吞地倒退回來，一扶斗笠，抬頭看了一眼酒招，笑道：「『相逢小店』，名字有趣。」

這人雖然略有倦色，神色卻是笑眯眯的，看得人兩個嘴角也忍不住往上彎。他又問：「勞駕，請問與君山是在這附近嗎？」

茶博士給他指了方向，道：「是在這一帶。」

這人吐了口氣，總算是沒把魂兒一起吐出來，心道：「終於到了。」

正是謝憐。

他那日離開仙京，原本是定好了下凡地點，要落在與君山附近的。誰知他瀟洒地離去，瀟洒地往下跳時，袖子被一片瀟洒的雲掛了一下，是的，被雲掛了一下，他也不知道到底怎麼掛上的，反正萬丈高空打了個滾，滾下來就不知道自己在哪兒了。徒步三天後，終於來到了原定落地地點，一時之間，感慨萬千。進了店，謝憐撿了靠窗的一張桌，要了茶水和點心，好不容易坐定，忽聽屋外傳來一陣哭哭啼啼、敲鑼打鼓之聲。

他朝大街上望去，只見一群男女老少簇擁著一頂大紅花轎，從大路上走過。

這一隊隊伍，透露著十足的古怪之氣。乍一看，像是送親隊伍，但細一看，這些人臉上的神情，有嚴肅，有哀戚，有憤怒，有恐懼，唯獨沒有喜悅，無論如何，也不像是在辦喜事的模樣，偏偏又都穿紅戴花，吹吹打打。這情形，當真是詭異極了。那茶博士手提銅壺，高高懸起，點了一點，也看到了這一幕，但只搖了搖頭，這便下去了。

謝憐目送那奇怪的隊伍遠去，定定思索片刻，正要拿出靈文給的捲軸再看一次，忽覺一件耀眼的事物一閃而過。

他一抬頭，一隻銀色蝴蝶從他眼前飛過。那隻銀蝶晶瑩剔透，在空中飛過，留下璀璨的痕迹。謝憐忍不住向它伸出了手。這隻銀蝶有靈性得很，不但不驚，反而停留在他指尖，雙翼閃閃，美極幽極，在陽光之下，彷彿觸手即碎的夢幻泡影，不一會兒，便飛走了。

謝憐對它揮了揮手，算是告別，再回頭，他這一桌上，就多坐了兩個人。

桌有四方，這兩人一左一右，各佔一方，兩邊都是十八九歲的少年，左邊的更高，眉目頗為深邃明俊，目光之中帶一股桀驁不馴。右邊的極白，清秀且斯文，只是神色有些過於清冷淡漠了，彷彿心裏不大痛快的樣子。事實上，兩人臉色都不太好看。

謝憐眨了眨眼，道：「兩位是？」

左邊道：「南風。」右邊道：「扶搖。」

謝憐心道：「我又不是問你們名字……」

這時，靈文忽然傳音過來了。她道：「殿下，中天庭有兩位小武官願意前來協助，他們已經下去找你了，這會兒也該到了罷。」

所謂的中天庭，自然是和上天庭相對的。天界的神官們，可以簡單粗暴分為兩類：飛升了的，和沒飛升的。上天庭，全都是憑自己飛升的神官，整個天界里不過百位，極其金貴，而中天庭里的，則是  
被「點將」點上來的，嚴格來說，其實全稱應該叫做「同神官」，但大家叫的時候，往往會省略掉這個「同」字。

那麼，有上天庭和中天庭，有沒有下天庭？

沒有。

其實，在謝憐第一次飛升的時候，還真是有的。那時候，分的還是上天庭和下天庭。但後來，大家發現了一個問題：自我介紹的時候，開口說「我是來自下天庭的某某某」，真是難聽。有一個「下」  
字，就覺得特別低人一等，須知，他們其中絕不乏天賦過人、法力強盛的佼佼者，離真正的神官只是差了一道天劫，說不定哪天就等來了呢？於是有人便提議改一個字，變成「我是來自中天庭的某某某」，這就好聽多了。雖然其實都是一個意思。總之，改了之後，謝憐好一陣都沒習慣。

謝憐看這兩位小武官，臉色一個比一個難看，全然不像是「願意前來協助」的模樣，忍不住問：「靈文啊，我看他們不像是要來助我行事，更像是要來取我狗頭。你莫要是把人家誑過來的。」  
可惜，他這句似乎是沒傳出去，耳邊也聽不到靈文的聲音了。想來是下了仙京太遠太久，法力都耗幹了。

謝憐無法，對兩位小武官先笑了一笑，道：「南風和扶搖是么？你們願意前來相助，我先謝過。」

兩人都只點了一點頭，頗有架勢，看來必是出自聲名顯赫的武神座下。謝憐讓茶博士多加了兩個杯，端起茶，颳了刮茶葉，順口問了一句：「你們是哪位殿下座下的？」

南風道：「南陽殿。」

扶搖道：「玄真殿。」

「……」

這可真是令人悚然了。

謝憐一口茶吞了下去，道：「你們家將軍讓你們過來么？」

兩人皆道：「我們家將軍不知道我過來。」

謝憐想了想，又道：「那，你們知道我是誰嗎？」

若這兩名小武官稀里糊塗便被靈文騙過來了，幫了他忙，回去還要被自家將軍罵，這可就不值當了。

南風道：「你是太子殿下。」

扶搖道：「你是人間正道，你是世界中心。」

謝憐噎了一下，不確定地問南風：「他剛才是不是翻了個白眼？」

南風道：「是的。讓他滾。」

南陽和玄真關係不好。這並非什麼秘密，謝憐聽說這事時並不怎麼吃驚，因為風信和慕情以前關係就不怎麼樣，只是那時他為主他們為從，太子說你們不要吵架啊，你們要做好朋友，大家便忍著沒翻臉，實在不快最多拿話刺一刺對方，混到如今，可再用不著假惺惺了。所以，就連兩位神官在東南和西南的民間信徒都不大瞧得上對方，南陽殿和玄真殿更是常年相互仇視。面前這兩位，就是典型的例子。扶搖冷笑道：「靈文真君說自願的就可以來，憑什麼讓我滾回去。」

「自願」二字，用他這個表情說出來，實在沒有說服力。謝憐道：「我確認一下。你們真是自願的嗎？不願意千萬不要勉強啊。」  
兩人皆道：「我自願。」

看著那兩張喪氣沉沉的臉，謝憐心道，你們想說的其實是「我自殺」吧。

「總而言之——」

謝憐道：「先談正事。這次到北方來是做什麼的你們都知道了罷，那我就不從頭講起了……」

兩人皆道：「不知道。」

「……」

謝憐無法，只得拿出捲軸，道：「那我還是給你們從頭講起好了。」

話說多年以前，與君山有下一對新人成婚。

這對新人恩愛非常，那新郎等著送親的隊伍前來，可等了許久，也不見新娘到來。新郎心中著急，便找去了新娘的娘家，結果岳父岳母告訴他，新娘子早就出發了。兩家人報了官，四處找，始終不  
見，便是給山中猛獸吃了，好歹也能剩個胳膊腿兒什麼的，哪有憑空消失的道理？於是難免有人懷疑，是新娘自己不願意嫁，串通了送親隊伍跑了。誰知，過了幾年，再一對新人成婚，噩夢重現。  
新娘子又沒了。但是，這一次卻不是什麼都沒剩下。眾人在一條小路上，找到了一隻什麼東西沒吃完的腳。


End file.
